


Peace. Right After That Fucker Dies

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:A quick visit to the future, and Optimus knows what he needs to do.





	Peace. Right After That Fucker Dies

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Shockwave, Acid Storm,  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 29\. Time Travel

Optimus had no idea how it happened. It felt like a particularly vivid dream, except that there had been space bridge shenanigans pretty close to where he stood, and a number of his Autobots noted his disappearance. It sure hadn't been a mere two minutes for Optimus, but he was assured that was all the time which had passed on Earth.

On Cybertron, _future_ Cybertron, Optimus had spent an entire day in a beautiful, thriving city. He had thought it was the past -if not delusion- simply because he had never seen Cybertron like this. It had a sun! The buildings weren't all as tall as he remembered from his youth, but they rose up, stately, beautiful and gleaming in what had the same feel as morning on Earth.

Optimus wandered, garnering curious looks, even some giggles, but no one troubled him. He was noticed, so not a phantom or invisible observer in some Matrix-birthed vision. He finally found his way to a large, ornate building which declared itself:

**New Iacon Archive and Repository**

Perfect, Optimus had thought and entered the building. He earned a gasp from the young mech behind the desk, her plating shiny and healthy, optics bright.

"I... How in the world did you get the look so authentic?" she gushed.

"Look?" Optimus asked, head tilting.

A squeal burbled out of the mech. "That's _amazing_! You sound just like him! What can I do for you?"

Optimus had debated a moment, but finally asked for the daily news. There, he learned the date, which was only a thousand vorns into the future. From there, he researched the history of the war and discovered that in one hundred _years_ from his own current date, Shockwave was killed, and a mere three days after, peace was declared.

Then whatever had grabbed him, spat Optimus back out into hot, dry, dusty Earth air. He blinked, soothed his officers, and watched the specks in the sky fade into the distance. It seemed Optimus had missed the end of the battle.

"Science team?"

"Yeah, Prime?" Wheeljack answered for his department.

"Get this space bridge back online as fast as you can. I have to go to Cybertron _now_." Optimus didn't bother explaining, shook off every attempt from the surrounding Autobots to dig out a reason. "It will sound mad. Just stay here, hold the bridge, and I will be back as quickly as I can."

"Someone oughta come with ya, bossbot," Jazz said, but Optimus shook his head.

"No." Optimus checked the charge on his ion blaster, quietly returning the power output settings to full. Beside him, Jazz made a soft sound- shock and distress, Optimus thought.

"It's ready!" Wheeljack called out.

"Prime... please," Ironhide said quietly.

Optimus smiled beneath his mask and gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Stay here. Hold the bridge. I won't be long." Turning, Optimus strode through the gate and signaled Wheeljack.

Thunder and pressure and a dizzying _whoosh_ through space-time later, and Optimus cycled his vents even as the door opened before him. Shockwave stood at the console, and his single yellow optic flared in real surprise.

"Wha-"

The ion blaster kicked more when Optimus fired it at full power, but not so much as to throw his aim off. One shot punched a blackened hole through Shockwave's chest. His plating greyed even as his frame fell. Optimus waited a moment to set his aim, then fired again, this time obliterating Shockwave's head.

He felt vaguely sick as he looked at the damage, and Optimus found himself glad he hadn't had time for that cube before they had rushed out of the _Ark_ to fight the Decepticons.

"Oh, Primus," a soft, low voice said, and Optimus whipped around, the blaster coming up. "No, please, don't shoot," a... _blindingly_ green Seeker said from an open archway that led off into the citadel. "Optimus Prime, on behalf of the Seekers, as trine leader of the Second Trine to the Winglord, I beg asylum."

"Asylum?" Optimus parroted, feeling disconnected, though he fought for focus and kept his grip steady on his blaster.

The Seeker gestured to Shockwave's remains. "I've been trying to get news to our Winglord of the... things Shockwave has been doing, but he was cautious in the extreme, and I haven't managed yet. If I may?" One finger pointed toward the console, so Optimus stepped back with a gesture for the mech to go ahead and lowered the end of his blaster a bit. "I will deactivate the drones and then, if I may, in my subspace pocket I have the proof of Shockwave's crimes on a datapad." The amazingly calm Seeker looked down at Shockwave's body, and Optimus caught sight of a bitter sneer in profile. "He deserved a much slower death, but I am glad it was so thorough."

"I... somehow traveled to the future. I discovered in the archives that Shockwave had died, and only three days later, our war was declared over. It wasn't supposed to happen for another century- uh, Earth time. That sounds even more insane out loud."

"I am Acid Storm," the Seeker- Acid Storm said with a grin over his wing. "And once you see what he has been doing, you will be glad you stopped him a century sooner." He tapped a final sequence of keys, then turned to face Optimus. One hand was help up and away from his body, and Optimus watched, fighting that sense of being in a dream away as Acid Storm's other hand slowly reached into his subspace and withdrew a datapad. It was switched on and offered to Optimus.

"You've been gathering this information a while?" Optimus said, noting the first entry's date.

"Yes. I knew that if Starscream was going to be able to succeed in convincing Megatron of the truth, he would need every scrap of proof I could give him," Acid Storm said.

Optimus paged along, and that sick feeling intensified until he was certain the only reason he wasn't purging his tanks was because he didn't want to make a mess. These mechs had already suffered enough, they didn't need to be cleaning up after him. Then he got to something that actually made sense.

"A _virus_!" Optimus gasped.

"Yes. And one's processors _can_ get around it, at least temporarily. Enough logic and fact will do it." Acid Storm waved a hand toward the empty archway. "We had to break ourselves out of it, and then I designed a patch to remove it entirely. All we'll really need to do is capture Megatron, dose him, and wait."

"Megatron's not the only mech who's off his rocker," Optimus said, forgetting for that instant who he was speaking too. "Uh... unbalanced."

Acid Storm smiled. "No, I am willing to bet 'off his rocker' is appropriate for a good many of them." He waved a hand at the datapad. "I know I'm asking for a _lot_ of trust, but if you'll allow me to bring my trinemates along, I'll have the leader of the Third reach out to your people and offer a truce and the information that Shockwave has been terminated."

Optimus knew exactly what his officers would say- which was partly why he hadn't brought them. "Yes, do that, and the four of us will return to Earth. I'd like my team to look over this information, double check your findings, and then we can work out a plan to capture Megatron." He chuckled and shook his head. "Jazz and Prowl are going to be beside themselves in joy when I give that order."

Acid Storm's smile widened, unusual green optics crinkling at the outer corners. "Allow me but a moment to contact them," he said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder at the console before turning.

Optimus watched and remained wary, his blaster still at hand, but Acid Storm telegraphed every move he made and did so purposely slowly. In less than half an hour after entering the space bridge and leaving his befuddled Autobots behind, Optimus was back and prepared for even more befuddlement.

~ | ~

True to the 'prophecy', peace was established in three days.

Jazz and Prowl wasted no time choosing one of their _many_ pre-prepared plans to capture Megatron. While Jazz and his team -which included Acid Storm and Sunstorm- went to fetch Megatron, the medical and science team -and Red Alert- prepared to receive Megatron and contain him for the duration of time it took to clear the virus out of his systems.

A little less than two days after Optimus' adventure, Megatron woke up in more than one way in the medbay. Optimus was there to offer peace and deliver the news about Shockwave and the virus the mech had created. Megatron immediately ordered all Decepticons to the field outside the _Ark_ , and they were all treated for the virus. It took all night, and some still weren't all the way clear, but by the afternoon of that third day, Optimus and his officers sat across a table from Megatron and his. Together, they sketched out the peace treaty's first draft.

Optimus spoke of his visit to the future as often as asked and knew that most didn't really believe he'd been transported to the future. Some attributed it to the Matrix, to Primus, to a simple vision, ignoring the part about Optimus literally vanishing for a few minutes. But regardless of what they believed, they were glad Optimus had seen that glimpse of a future paradise. Optimus was too, as he watched the Dinobots try to teach a cluster of Decepticons how to play basketball.

"We still have much work to do for your future," Megatron said as he stepped up next to Optimus and shook his head at the antics on the basketball court.

"We do, but I know we will," Optimus said, and offered a smile, a real one, as he had removed the battlemask after deciding he no longer needed it.

Megatron smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
